Do You Love Me?
by GuardianLeen
Summary: It's been a year since Himeno has saved everyone and everything is pretty much back to normal now, but when Himeno is "murdered", what will happen? How will Hayate take it? *COMPLETED*
1. Prologue

Do You Love Me?  
  
By: Guardian Leen  
  
Written: 2/17/02  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Snow White Legend Pretear, Himeno, Hayate, or any of the other characters in this series…but I REALLY, REALLY wish I owned Hayate!!!!! Also, plot spoilers for the end of the series. You have been warned.  
  
As my second fanfiction, I request that you don't flame me because I am still a beginner in the writing area. Feedback is appreciated! ^___^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
Do You Love Me? - Prologue  
  
It was the morning. The sun, just peeping up from behind the horizon, shone through the violet curtains of Himeno Awayki's room, brightening the chamber.  
  
The slumbering Himeno awoke to a light-filled room. Pushing her rose colored bangs away from her crimson eyes, she jumped out of bed and raced to her window. Looking at the pot of flowers on the window sill, she said inwardly, 'Good morning, Mother.'  
  
Taking the pot and placing it on the desk near the window, she replaced it with her elbows, holding her head in her hands, staring out the window. Outside was beautiful. Birds chirping, flowers blooming; who would have thought that just one year ago all of this could have been destroyed! Leaning against the window, closing her eyes, Himeno remembered it like it was yesterday…the day she became the White Pretear…the day she saved her friends…the day Hayate had kissed her. She had known. Even now, no one thinks she knows, but she was conscious during that time. She had heard a voice…she could have sworn it was Hayate's…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Just once more," she heard, "Give me that smile just once more…"  
  
Feeling drops of a salty taste fall onto her face, and want to know who had said it, her eyes stirred, wanting to open them.  
  
"Who is it?" Her mind rang, "I want to know!"  
  
"If there is such a miracle called love…"it said again.  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
Looking up, she saw Hayate, crying, for her.  
  
Fufilling his wish, Himeno turned to him, and smiled.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I thought it was Hayate…and I'm so glad it was…" she thought, opening her eyes again. About to back away from the window, Himeno spied someone in the garden, watching her in the corner of her eye. Opening the window, she sticked her head outside the window to see who it was.  
  
Recognizing the blush on the person's face, Himeno waved, yelling, "Hayate!" to him.  
  
Realizing Himeno had spotted him, Hayate quickly fled from the site, blushing, and prayed that she wouldn't bring this topic up with him later.  
  
Watching Hayate flee, Himeno giggled, thinking, "Even though the whole Pretear business is over with, he still keeps that job Dad gave him. He doesn't need to protect me anymore, but he still does."  
  
Tearing herself away from the window, she closed it and walked over to her dresser, taking out her school clothes..  
  
"Everything is back to normal now." Himeno said to herself, "Mayune still plays those idiotic tricks on me, Mawata has taken up a few new hobbies, such as cooking and sewing, and has forgotten about Sasame entirely. Father has just published a new book, and Natsue has taken up clay-work." She starts to change into her clothes as she finishes her thoughts, "Mannen, Hajime and Shin have been a great help to Mawata because they always find some way to put a smile on her face. Goh and Kei have been going about with their jobs happily, and Sasame and Takako have been living together for some time now."  
  
Putting on her last piece of clothing, Himeno runs down the stairs to eat breakfast and make her way to school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
How was it? Good? Bad? Please comment and tell me how the story has been going so far! This series is going to take some big turns, so they'll always be surprises! The next chapter will be up soon! 


	2. Chapter 1 ~ Himeno, Takako, And The Plan

Do You Love Me?  
  
By: Guardian Leen  
  
Written: 2/17/02 (just finished writing it before midnight ^^;; )  
  
Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Snow White Legend Pretear, Himeno, Hayate or any of the other characters mentioned in this *sniff* great story…BUT I WANNA OWN HAYATE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Baka = stupid  
  
Gomen = sorry  
  
As I said before, please no flames or anything of the like, but feedback is greatly appreciated!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Do You Love Me? - Chapter 1 - Himeno, Takako, and The Plan  
  
Running down the stairs, Himeno flew towards dining room, greeting her family members as she went to sit down in her chair.  
  
"Good morning." Himeno said, just as she placed herself on the chair.  
  
"Good morning, Hime-" started Kaoru, Himeno's father, when he saw Himeno fall right through the chair.  
  
Mayune, standing up from her seat, and pointing at Himeno, laughed out loud and said, "Bwahahahahahaha! Himeno you fell for it again!"  
  
Himeno gave Mayune the evil eye, "Again!? With these stupid tricks!?" she asked, getting up and grabbing the nearest chair beside her and sat down again, "You really need a new hobby, Mayune."  
  
Before Mayune could strike a line to counter that, Takako stepped into the room holding a tray with breakfast on it. Placing it on the table for everyone, she turned to Himeno and said, "Good morning, Himeno." with a smile.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Takako!" Himeno replyed back.  
  
Since the Awayuki household had no maid after Mikage was gone, Takako decided to take over the job herself, and enjoyed herself doing so, being able to be near all of her friends.  
  
"Enjoy!" stated Takako, leaving the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
After finishing breakfast, Himeno ran outside, waiting for Mayune and Mawata to come out so she could race with the limousine to school. While waiting, Himeno spied Hayate behind a nearby tree watching her. As her eyes met his, she smiled, as he blushed. Trying to run away again, Himeno wasn't going to let him get away this time. Running after him, Himeno caught up and grabbed onto his arm, gasping, "Hayate! How come every time I see you, you run? And why do you insist on hiding? Why don't you just stay out in the open for once?"  
  
"I'm just looking out for you." He said, not meeting her gaze.  
  
Himeno smiled, "I know. But what is there to protect me from now? Saihi is gone, as well as Taiji of Fenir." Moving her face so her eyes met his, grinning, she asked, "Why do you always watch me, Hayate?"  
  
Blushing a crimson red, Hayate stammered, "Y-you never know when a burgler could come along!" Watching the door of Himeno's house open, and seeing Mayune and Mawata emerge from it, Hayate said, "Oh, look! It's Mayune and Mawata! Gotta run!" freeing himself from her grasp and escaping again once more.  
  
Himeno, looked solemnly watching him leave, "Hayate…you baka…why can't you say what's in your heart…" Turning around, she realizes, "ACK! They left without me! Now I'll be late for school!" Running out of the gates, Himeno stopped, and turned around, hoping to find Hayate, staring at her again. "He's not here…" she stated, looking around, "Fine! Be that way!" Himeno yelled before she started to run, trying to catch up with the limousine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Later That Day…  
  
Himeno had just arrived back from school, exhausted from running all the way there. "Phew!" she sighed, "I better go take a break." Walking through her garden, she had found the spot near the fountain where she had first met the Liefe Knights. Sitting down on the grass, she leaned next to the fountain whispering to herself as she closed her eyes, "Oh, Hayate…why couldn't you just keep that promise you made to me?"  
  
"What promise was that?" said a voice interrupting Himeno.  
  
Himeno looked up to see Takako, looking down at her.  
  
"Ah…um…I…" stuttered Himeno.  
  
Takako sat down next to her and said, "Don't worry, it's ok! I know ALL about you and Hayate! It's my break now, so why don't we have a girl-to- girl chat?"  
  
"Oh, um, ok!" Himeno accepted.  
  
"So, tell me," Takako asked, intrigued, "What whats this little 'promise' Hayate made to you?"  
  
Himeno smiled, and looked up, "Accually…I don't know…Right before he went to battle Sasame when we were fighting Saihi, he said to me, 'After this is all over, I want to tell you something.' But he never told me anything; and it's been a year! I see him all the time, spying on me, and every time I meet his eyes, he runs away from me…Does Hayate always have to run? Why can't he just stay and tell me what's in his heart for once?"  
  
Takako, watching Himeno said, "Well…you can't confront Hayate because he always runs away…" she turned to face her, "Himeno, do you love Hayate?"  
  
Himeno's face reddened, as she brought her knees up to her face and clasped her arms around them tightly, trying to hide her face. Takako heard Himeno muffle something from her lips, but she couldn't quite make it out.  
  
"Hm? What did you say?" Takako asked moving in closer.  
  
Saying softly, she whispered, "…yes…"  
  
Squealing out loud, Takako got up and said, "Ooooooh! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" jumping up and down continuously.  
  
"Shhhhhhh!" whispered Himeno, tuning a darker shade of red, "Or someone might hear you!"  
  
"Gomen!" apologized Takako, "So, what are you going to do? How will you tell him how you feel? Or will you get him to tell you? What's your plan?"  
  
Himeno turned a bit more red as she said, "Well…I know he has some feelings for me…but I don't know for sure if he loves me…  
  
"Of course he loves you!" Takako said forcefully, yet softly, crouching down to meet Himeno eye-to-eye, and bringing a hand to cup her cheek, "When he thought you were dead, Himeno, he realized his feelings for you-"  
  
"That's it!!!!!" said Himeno, "If I were dead!"  
  
"What?" asked Takako, "If you were-" looking Himeno in the eyes, understanding, "If you were dead…" she repeated, giving off a mischievous looking grin…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for the 1st chapter! Oooh! I wonder what Himeno and Takako are planning this time! Stay tuned to the 2nd chapter, coming soon! 


	3. Chapter 2 ~ The Bonds of Friendship

Do You Love Me?  
  
By: Guardian Leen  
  
Written: 2/18/02  
  
Disclaimer: Nope…I don't own any of it…*sniff* BUT I WANNA OWN HAYATE!!!!!!!!! WAAAHH!!!  
  
Please don't flame me! I've been working really hard here, so I hope it's good!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Do You Love Me? - Chapter 2 – The Bonds of Friendship  
  
It was a rainy Saturday afternoon. The sky, dark and cloudy, thundered loudly. In the dim chamber of Himeno's room, two young ladies were brewing up a scheme…  
  
Himeno was sitting down at her desk, watching Takako, who was setting up a blackboard. After setting up the final piece, Takako grabbed a piece of chalk out of her pocket and wrote on the board, in big, bold letters, 'THE PLAN.'  
  
"Alright. Let's start the discussion of the plan." said Takako, "By the way, thanks for getting me off of work today! You're a lifesaver! Literally!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Himeno insisted, "I'm the one who should be thanking you! You're the one who's helping me with my plan!"  
  
Giggling softly, Takako moved the blackboard in front of Himeno's desk and stood in front of it, holding the piece of chalk in her right hand. (Sort of like a classroom; with Himeno the student and Takako the teacher ^^;;)  
  
"So," asked Himeno, "How do you propose I 'die' and make it believable without letting everyone know I'm still alive?"  
  
"I've been thinking it over the past couple of days," said Takako, "and I think that it would be best if it were like this: You and I were passing by the beach on our way to do an errand. We stop to look at the ocean, when I 'accidently' push you into the water, and I scream, making a scene that some guy came over and pushed you in, then ran away. Meanwhile, you swim under the docks, all the way to the end of the beach, and run to the abandoned church near your house where I'll meet you later, after they take me in for questioning. If they ask where I saw you body go, I'll just say that I was too shocked to pay attention, and my best guess was that you washed out to sea."  
  
"W-wow! Now THAT sounds like a plan! When did you become so devious?" said Himeno, flabbergasted.  
  
Flipping her hair back triumphantly, Takako started, "Well, I used to be evil, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, your right." Himeno chimed, "How long should I stay 'dead'?"  
  
"No longer than a week I suppose. With you being 'dead,' Hayate would have no reason to hide anymore, so with him being off-guard, YOU would be able to spy on him this time! You'll be able to see his reactions. Then when you make your big comeback in a week, Hayate will HAVE to tell you he loves you! It's sure to work!" Takako said jubilantly, as the sound of crackling thunder could be heard from outside.  
  
"I bet it will…"said Himeno with a smile, then looking down, frowning a bit.  
  
"Is something wrong? You still want to go through with this don't you?" asked Takako.  
  
"Yes…It's just that wouldn't I be worrying everyone? Not to mention the both of us getting ourselves into a whole bunch of trouble…"  
  
Putting the piece of chalk down and walking over to her, Takako said, "This is your choice, Himeno, not mine. I only want to go through with this if you do." Himeno looked up at her as she began again, "Himeno, do you know why I'm doing this? Do you know why I would go through so much trouble to help you? It's because we're friends. YOU were the one to teach me friendship again, Himeno. I owe you my life. I'm doing this because you deserve to be just as happy as Sasame and I are…" Himeno, touched by what she said, wanted to speak as well, but Takako ended the topic by joking, "…and with the way things are going between you and Hayate, you won't get together until the next Ice age!"  
  
"Takako…thank you…" uttered Himeno, wiping a small tear away from her eye.  
  
"No need for the thanks." winked Takako, "Now," she began again, picking up the chalk and writing on the board, "Here is the list of places, in this order, where I will meet you over the next seven days. We will conduct the plan tomorrow, at approximately 2:36 PM, when it's least crowded at the beach, so there won't be many witnesses. Is there anything I've left out?"  
  
"Well, where will I sleep?" Himeno asked.  
  
"Oh yes! That! Well, I was thinking you could sleep in the abandoned church near your house. The place where I first turned into…" Takako stopped, and looked down at the floor heavyheartedly.  
  
Standing up, and walking over to Takako, Himeno gave her a great big hug, "Thank you, Takako…If there's any way I can repay you…" Himeno stopped when Takako brought a finger to her lips to silence her.  
  
"Consider it even." Takako said, beaming.  
  
The two girls laughed together, strengthening their bond of friendship even more.  
  
'Tommorow…' Himeno thought, 'Tomorrow…I will find out Hayate's true feelings…'  
  
Smiling, Himeno paid a fond farewell to Takako, who left to go home, preparing for the big day tomorrow. Walking towards the window, looking at the pot of flowers on the sill, she said, "Don't worry, mother. I'll be back soon. Just watch over Hayate while I'm gone…won't you?"  
  
And with that, Himeno left the window to pack a bag of belongings that she would need over the next seven days…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Hayate had been watching Himeno from her window, sheltering himself from the rain by sitting under a tree. (Not the best place to be sitting in a thunderstorm, Hayate ^^;;) 'I wonder what Takako was doing up there for such a long time…' he thought. Not realizing it, Hayate dozed off while he was lost in thought, and feel asleep, as the rain fell harder and harder…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
End of chapter 2. It looks like we know Himeno and Takako's plan now, but what's going to happen to Hayate out in the rain? Coming soon - Chapter 3… 


	4. Chapter 3 ~ Preparation

Do You Love Me?  
By: Guardian Leen  
Written: 2/19/02  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I think you ALL know the answer to this one...I don't own it...THERE! *sniff* YA HAPPY?! *Curls up into a ball somewhere and cries*  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Ohayo - Hello  
  
Kendama - A toy that helps build concentration. It is basically sort of a stick with a cup on the top of it, and attached to it is a string, which is fastened to a ball. The idea of it is to try to get the ball inside the cup *Boy, I hope that made sense ^^;;; *  
  
No flames please, but feedback is definitely appreciated ^_^  
  
Note: This chapter has some *spoilers* for the end of the series. You've been warned. Also, 10:41 is EARLY for me to get up, ok? ^^;;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do You Love Me? - Chapter 3 - Preparation  
  
Waking up to yet another dark and dusky morning, Himeno thought, looking through the window, 'Well...at least no one will be at the beach..." Sitting up in bed, she turned to her alarm clock.  
  
"Wow!" said Himeno surprised, "It's only 10:41. I got up early for a change." Shrugging it off she reflected, 'Oh well, it'll give me some more time to pack and prepare for today.'  
  
Himeno walked over to her dresser, pulling out her school uniform. 'It'll make it harder to spot me if I wear this.' Himeno thought, 'So many people wear the same uniform that few will notice me.' Changing out of her pajamas into her uniform, she dug through her draw yet again; this time to look for a bag to hold a few possessions she might need for the next week in. Finding it, she looked around the room for necessary objects for the plan to put in the bag.  
  
A hairbrush...  
  
Toothbrush and toothpaste...  
  
Some money...  
  
A few pieces of paper and a pencil...  
  
The kendama...  
  
Himeno chuckled as she placed the kendama in her sack. "I remember that..." she recalled, " Hayate told me if I could get the ball to go in the cup, I would become a better Pretear. After we battled Saihi and Hayate and I were walking through the garden together, he was so shocked to hear I still had it! He even told me to throw it away!" At this point, Himeno was laughing. She sighed, "Those were the days..." Looking at her desk a few feet away, she walked over to it and picked up a picture frame, which held a photo. In the picture was Himeno, her family, and the Liefe Knights. Gazing at it, she remembered, "Tanaka took that shot after I woke up from battling Saihi." Running her finger over the long, flowing, white dress she was wearing in the picture, she whispered, 'White Pretear..." Placing the photo back on the desk, she stepped over to her closet, opening it. Pushing some of her other clothes aside, in the back of the closet, hung the same lovely dress in the photograph. 'I wonder when will be the next time I wear this dress...' Himeno thought.. The memories flooding back to her again, she stood there staring at the gown, as she recollected her thoughts of that final battle... "Finally,' she thought, 'at least I was able to protect someone else for a change..."  
  
Glancing back at the clock, Himeno realized she'd spent far too much time thinking, because it was already 1:56! Running back to the desk, she grabbed the photo and stuffed it into her bag. Taking one last look at the room, she sighed, and dashed out, closing the door behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sensing a stinging feeling from his head, Hayate awoke from underneath the tree, feeling lightheaded and fatigued, 'Damn... he thought, 'I was too lost in thought and dozed off-' but halted when he sneazed, "ACHOO!" 'I've caught myself a cold. Great.' Standing up and brushing himself off, he exclaimed, "What else could go wrong?"  
  
Seeing the entrance of the Awayuki household open, he watched as Himeno flew out the door and slid down the banister on the stairs, landing two feet on the ground. Feeling the presence of someone, Himeno tilted her head in the direction of Hayate, looking straight at him.. 'How did I know...' Hayate thought as she sprinted towards him.  
  
"Ohayo, Hayate! Himeno said cheerfully, 'I should talk to him a little bit before I go...'  
  
"Uh...hi." Said Hayate, awkwardly.  
  
Beginning to say something, Himeno halted, noticing Hayate was drenched in water. "Hayate! Your soaking wet! What happened?" Himeno demamded.  
  
Sighing, Hayate thought, 'Might as well tell her...'  
  
"I must have dozed off yesterday while I wa- ACHOO!"  
  
Worried, Himeno placed her hand on Hayate's forehead as she said, "You have a fever! You should be in bed!"  
  
"But I-" He started, blushing.  
  
"No~o buts! I'm going to go out and get you some asprin! In the mean time, go wait in my room and rest for awhile!"  
  
Before Hayate could say anything in protest, Himeno was already gone.  
  
Watching Himeno depart, he thought, smiling, 'Himeno...' as he turned, walking towards the Awayuki manor, awaiting Himeno's return…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for chapter 3! But wait a second! Doesn't Himeno have to carry out the plan with Takako now? How will she be able to get the asprin to Hayate if she's 'dead'? See ya next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 4 ~ Fufillment

Do You Love Me?  
  
By: Guardian Leen  
  
Written: 2/27/02  
  
Disclaimer: You guessed it… don't own it…SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Arigatou – Thank you  
  
Ohayo - Hello  
  
No flames please, but feedback is goooooooood ^_^  
  
Note: I believe this chapter to be the "corny" chapter, where it really just sets up the situation. I tried thinking of different ways of presenting it, that's why it took me so long to post, but alas, this was the outcome. I don't think that this chapter is horrible, but it COULD be better…if I think of a better way of writing this chapter, I'll change it later on. For now, though, just live with it…and please don't flame me if it's bad ^^;;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do You Love Me? - Chapter 4 - Fulfillment  
  
Running down the streets, making her way towards the drug store, Himeno hurried, thinking, 'I have to quicken myself and get Hayate that asprin!'  
  
'If I don't get it to him soon,' she thought, frightening herself, 'He could get really sick! He may even catch an pneumonia!'  
  
The drug store in sight, Himeno dashed towards it, opening the door. Looking around for a bottle of asprin, she nabbed one off of the shelf, and went to the check-out counter to purchase it.  
  
"Arigatou." Himeno mumbled, handing over the money to the cashier, and scurrying out of the shop to make her way home. 'Home,' she dreamed, 'To Hayate…'  
  
'Wait a second!' she thought, 'Home!?'  
  
Taking a look at her watch, the time read 2:27. 'No…I'm not supposed to go home! I have to go meet Takako at the beach!' Turning around and taking the path that would take her to the beach, "I'll give Takako the asprin to bring to Hayate. I'm sure that will be fine…" she said, reassuring herself, as she ran off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Closing the door as he walked into Himeno's room, Hayate stared at his surroundings. The room was rather plain; a desk, closet, dresser and bed. That was it besides the pot of flowers near the window.  
  
Walking towards the window and glaring outside, he took a good look at the tree he usually hided behind to spy at Himeno from. Frowning, he noted, 'so that's why she can always find me…she has a prefect view of seeing me from here…' sitting down in the chair of the desk, near the window, becoming deeply immersed in thought, and soon afterwards fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Himeno made her way to the beach, clutching the asprin in one hand and her bag in the other, spying Takako, the only one within sight at the beach, standing by the docks, waiting. Before nearing her, Himeno took a look at her watch again, '2:34…I still have some time…'  
  
Approaching Takako, Himeno greeted, "Ohayo..." looking outwards to the sea.  
  
"Ah, you made it..." exclaimed Takako, "I was afraid that you'd have second thou-" but was interrupted when Himeno handed her the asprin, "What's…this?" Takako asked.  
  
"It's asprin…" said Himeno, gazing down sadly, "Hayate has a cold, and I was supposed to bring it to him…but…"  
  
Looking at the asprin, thoughtfully, Takako reassured, "Don't worry. I'll bring it to him…"  
  
"It's time." Said Himeno, watching to see if anyone was around.  
  
"Ready?" Takako asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be…" she assured.  
  
"Good luck…" and with that, Takako had "accidently" pushed Himeno into the water. Following through with the plan, Takako screamed, and ran away, in hopes to find a policeman…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Good' Himeno pondered under the docks, keeping her head above the water, 'It worked…'  
  
Just as she was about to swim away, a hand clamped over her mouth, and held her down…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 : completed! Chapter 5 is coming soon, but who's that in the water with Himeno? Will Hayate really be alright? Only time will tell…See you all next chapter! 


	6. Chapter 5 ~ Bad News

Do You Love Me?  
  
By: Guardian Leen  
  
Written: 3/1/02  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* How many times do we have to go through this…NO, I DO NOT OWN PRETEAR!!!!!! *calms down* Ok…I'll just have to cope with the thought…*shivers*  
  
Flames are bad, but feedback is good ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do You Love Me? - Chapter 5 – Bad News  
  
It was 4:25 when the police came to the Awayuki household, claiming Himeno to be dead. Takako was with them, telling the family her 'story.'  
  
"I-It's just so hard to say…Himeno was out buying some asprin. I was out taking a walk since it was my day off and I passed her on the way home. We decided to sit at the beach and talk a bit…but before we knew it…" Takako shivered as she spoke, "Some guys came up to us and…and…t-they knocked Himeno out of consciousness, pushing her into the water, and then tried to take me away somewhere…a-and I-I-I…" she started to sob, "By the time I managed to get away from them and return to the docks…Himeno had vanished…"  
  
"We believe she might have drowned and drifted off to sea…" the policeman chipped in, sadly.  
  
Kaoru, Natsue, Mayune and Mawata had been standing in the entrance to their home as they heard this horrific news.  
  
Natsue and Kaoru were comforting the girls, unleashing tears of woe.  
  
Takako stood there in tears as well, not meeting their gazes, as the policeman concluded, "I'm sorry…but we were unable to find the body…"  
  
After that, the policeman had left, and Kaoru requested to speak with Takako alone. Understanding, the three women left to go and discuss the past event.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the dining room sat Kaoru, right across from Takako.  
  
"I'm sorry…this must be devastating for you…" stated Takako.  
  
"More so for you…" Kaoru returned, "To be put through that…and watch you best friend die…"  
  
Takako's eyes widened. She tilted her head upward to meet him eye-to- eye, "But it should be just as aweful for you…losing a daughter."  
  
Looking down at his hands laced together resting on the table, he said, "I'm counting on you to tell her friends and the Liefe Knights…"  
  
"Of course..." she accepted.  
  
"Maybe…it would be best if the last person you told…was Hayate…"  
  
"What!?" Takako looked up, surprised.  
  
"I'm afraid he will be the most depressed of us all…" said Kaoru.  
  
Taking into account of what he just said, Takako inferred, "I understand. We'll all tell Hayate…together…"  
  
"Thank you…" Kaoru replied, as he began to rise up.  
  
"No, thank you…" Takako insisted, "Good night…" she said before they departed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Exiting the manor, Takako sighed, and stood there for a moment in thought. 'It's been a long day…I better go check up on Himeno though! I wonder how it worked out for her…' Ending the thought, Takako jogged into the direction of the nearby church, which was where she was to meet Himeno, 'I'll tell the Knights tommorow…'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Entering the church, slowly creeping in, Takako whispered, "Himeno…?"  
  
Hearing no reply, she tried again.  
  
"Himeno…? Himeno! This is no time to be playing games! Now c'mon out!"  
  
Looking around the place thoroughly, Himeno was no where to be found.  
  
Realizing the situation, Takako became devoured in fright, 'Oh my gosh…what happens if Himeno really is dead!?" she rethought, 'I…I would never forgive myself!' Starting to cry a little, sitting down on one of the benches, a voice behind her said, "What are you so upset about?"  
  
Turning around to see who it was, Takako exclaimed, "Sasame!?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end of chapter 5! So, what happened to Himeno? What is Sasame doing at the church? I wonder how Hayate will take the news of Himeno's death…Hayate! Hayate's got a bad cold, without medication! What will be the fate of them all? To be continued in chapter 6… 


	7. Chapter 6 ~ An Unexpected Visitor

Do You Love Me?  
  
By: Guardian Leen  
  
Written: 3/5/02  
  
Disclaimer: Pretear no own…no Himeno…no Sasame…*sniff* AND NO HAYATE, DARNIT!  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Arigatou – Thank you  
  
Feedback please! I'm trying very hard to keep up with this fanfiction, and I'm hoping that the characters aren't sloppy because I've been working hard not to make them that way. Please don't flame me!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do You Love Me? - Chapter 6 – An Unexpected Visitor  
  
An unsuspecting Takako turned around to find a calm, cool, and smiling Sasame, "Sasame!?" she exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Walking up to her and kneeling down next to her, wiping her tears away from her eyes, he asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
The tears flowing freely once more, Takako uttered, "Himeno…"  
  
Becoming curious, Sasame leaned in, "Himeno…?"  
  
Clutching onto Sasame, she bolted out, "H-Himeno is dead!"  
  
A sudden silence filled the room, as Takako's words echoed throughout the chamber.  
  
Standing up, giving Takako a smile, he said, "Is that so?"  
  
Not knowing weather to be angry or shocked at his last statement, she blurted, "E-Eh!? Sas-" but had been cut off when he had started to pace towards the door, and leave.  
  
"Sasame!" she screamed in anger, "Where are you-" she stopped when she saw him bring in Himeno, with a thankful look on her face.  
  
Takako's eyes widened, as more tears fell. Running up to Himeno and grasping onto her she cried, "Himeno! Thank heavens your safe! What happened?"  
  
Stopping them both before they could say anything, Sasame said with a coy look in his eyes, "So she's dead, huh?"  
  
Becoming nervous, Takako stumbeled, "Ah…um…well, uh, theres a good explanation for this! Um…well, I…"  
  
Stepping in, Himeno placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "He already knows…everything…"  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Maybe it would be best if I explained," stated Sasame, "It started like this…"  
  
*flashback*  
  
I was walking to work today, and happened to pass by the beach. When I saw you and Himeno by the docks talking, I thought I'd go and say hello, but then I viewed you knock Himeno into the water, and run away, crying. I was utterly flabbergasted! Jumping into the water, I didn't want to frighten Himeno, so I placed my hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't scream. When she turned around, she was just as astonished to see me, as I was to see her.  
  
Later, when we fled the site, I asked what all that was about, because I know you would never do anything like kill someone Takako! It was then that Himeno explained to me your plan…  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"After that, Himeno came and hid at work with me while I did my radio show. Then we came here because Himeno claimed that you had to meet her here." Sasame finished.  
  
"I see…" observed Takako, then she remembered, "O-oh, Sasame! You won't tell will you? Will you help us?"  
  
Himeno turned to Sasame and faced him hopefully, "Sasame…?"  
  
Looking at the both of them, sighing, "Well…if it'll help get you and Hayate together…" Sasame directed at Himeno.  
  
Running up to Sasame and hugging him tightly, Takako chimed, "Oh! Thank you, Sasame!"  
  
Smiling back at him, Himeno said, relieved, "Thank you, Sasame…"  
  
After a few moments of them all standing there, smiling, Himeno asked, "Oh, yes, Takako, did you remember to give Hayate the asprin?"  
  
Turning a deathly white, Takako said, "Oh no! I forgot!"  
  
"Eh!?" Himeno gasped, worried.  
  
"I'll give it to him, "offered Sasame, placing his hand in front of him, with his palm facing up, "Give it to me and I'll make sure he has it."  
  
Handing him the asprin, Takako replied, "Arigatou, Sasame."  
  
"Me too." Said Himeno, "Well I better get some shut-eye! G'night." Laying down on one of the benches.  
  
"I'll wait for you at home, Sasame." Stated Takako.  
  
"And I will put this asprin in Hayate's hands." Sasame reassured.  
  
Takako exited the church, giving her goodbyes, and left for home, while Sasame walked in the direction of the Awayuki manor.  
  
Thinking before she drifted to sleep, 'Oh…I forgot to mention to Sasame where Hayate was…well, I'm sure he'll find him anyway…' Himeno opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, "I wonder how Hayate's doing…" and with that, she fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, how did everyone like chapater 6? ^_^ I thought it make some people relieved at the least that Himeno was still alive. Remember, this IS a Himeno x Hayate fic after all, so you'll expect some sort of romance soon! Chapater 7 is in the works! See ya then! 


	8. Chapter 7 ~ Hayate, Sasame And The Truth

Do You Love Me?  
  
By: Guardian Leen  
  
Written: 3/24/02  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim the rights to Pretear or any of the characters on it *sniff*  
  
Please send me or leave some feedback for this story! It would be most appreciative of you if you did ^_^  
  
Note: Gomen everyone for the long wait for an update! Unfortunately, I am afraid to tell you that I have been having some personal problems, and thus, I am far too busy to continue this until the summer. You might see one or two chapters before then, but this will be continued again starting in the summer. I'm very sorry to say this, but you will have to just stay tuned ^^;;; More about the progress of the story can be read at my blog ( http://www.skaii.net/log ). Thank you all for reading this, and I'm very sorry for you all to hear this unfortunate news.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do You Love Me? - Chapter 7 – Hayate, Sasame And The Truth  
  
Sasame walked through the dark and muddy streets, clutching the bottle of asprin in his right hand. Nearing the Awayuki manor, he stepped through the gates and stood, glancing around, 'Himeno didn't tell me where Hayate was….' He thought, 'I guess I'll just have to use my instinct…'  
  
Stepping away from the entrance, Sasame suddenly felt pressure on his back. Looking at his shoulder he saw a little boy who had grabbed onto him, "Mannen!? What are you doing up this late!?"  
  
Jumping off him, Mannen smirked, saying, "Sorry to surprise you. I couldn't sleep," following up with the same line he was asked, "What are you doing up this late?"  
  
"Eh…well," he started, bringing the hand with the asprin up to show him, "Hayate is ill and I'm bringing him some medicine. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Sorry, I haven't seen him all day. Should I help you look for him?"  
  
Smiling, Sasame replied, "No, but thanks anyway, Mannen. You need your sleep."  
  
Suddenly becoming angry, Mannen protested, "Hey! I'm not a kid!"  
  
"Calm down, Mannen. I'd prefer to look for Hayate on my own, so why don't you just go and rest."  
  
Sighing, "Aww…fine. Good luck." He ended, disappearing in a flash.  
  
Sasame paused a moment before continuing his search, 'Now…if I were Hayate, where would I go if I had the chance?' Giving himself a large smerk he thought to himself, 'Himeno's room it is!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Creeping up the stairs, Sasame thought, 'Good thing the Awayuki's allow us full excess of their household.'  
  
Stepping towards the door to Himeno's room, Sasame began to open it…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hayate's eyes flashed wide open. He started to arise; bringing his heavy head up to look at his surroundings and recall the events of what happened before he fell into his slumber. Gazing out the window, surprised he thought, 'It's already night!' Suddenly, feeling pain, he brought a hand to hold his head, and noted to himself, 'Urg…now my head hurts than ever…'  
  
Upon hearing the door crack open, Hayate swiveled around only to meet eyes with Sasame.  
  
Standing up from the chair, Hayate began, "Sasa-" but halted, clutching onto his throat, realizing, 'My throats sore…ah, crap…'  
  
Staring up at Sasame, Hayate observed the bottle being given to him, taking the small container to place in his hand, and read what it was. "Asprin!?" Hayate asked horsely, unexpectedly feeling another sharp pain arrive from his head again. Then a thought struck him. "Himeno...where's Himeno?" he inquired eagerly, but very seriously, "Earlier this morning Himeno left to get some asprin…" he began to look around the room frantically, "But she's not here! " Running up to Sasame, grabbing his shoulders and looking his straight in the eye, "Why are you the one with the asprin instead of Himeno?"  
  
Giving him a grave glare, Sasame stated, "There was…an accident today…"  
  
Hayate's eyes widened as he began to hear this. Shaking Sasame, he asked this time, only more desperate, "Tell me what's happened to Himeno!?"  
  
In one quick movement, Sasame uttered, "Himeno's dead."  
  
As Hayate heard this, another piercing pain shot though his head. The pain (not only from his head, but from the recent events brought to his attention by Sasame), confusion, and shock…caused Hayate to faint and collapse on the floor.  
  
Sasame kneeled to the ground immediately, clutching onto Hayate, repeating worriedly over and over, "Hayate!? Hayate!?" Placing a hand on his forehead, he pulled back in an instant, "He's burning up! At this rate, if his Leafenia keeps on draining like this…he'll die!"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's all folks! Until the summer, I don't think you'll see another update, but you might be lucky…ya never know when my insparation could strike up again! Goodbye everyone! And don't forget to R/R! 


	9. Chapter 8 ~ Himeno's dead!?...or not...

Do You Love Me?  
  
By: Guardian Leen  
  
Written: 4/8/02  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim the rights to Pretear or any of the characters on it.  
  
Send me feedback! C'mon…you know you want to! *no flames please though ^^*  
  
Note: I have come upon some extra time in my very busy life and updated! Yay! I should actually update more frequently from now on! Sorry about that summer thing! Plans changed (for the better)and more chapters will be coming out soon, so enjoy the 8th enstallment of "Do You Love Me?"!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do You Love Me? - Chapter 8 – Himeno's dead!?…or not…  
  
A lifeless Hayate was being carried in the arms of Sasame, running down the halls of Awayuki Hospital, with Takako, Himeno's family and the Liefe Knights close behind.  
  
Catching up so she was right next to him, Takako inquired to Sasame, "Sasame! How could this have happened!? You were supposed to watch him!" she whispered lowly, "Kaoru requested us to all tell Hayate about Himeno together!"  
  
Gazing down at Hayate regretfully, Sasame hissed, "I didn't realize he was this ill…or that Kaoru asked that of us..." he started in a low voice, "Where's Himeno?"  
  
Not meeting his gaze she stated sadly, "Crying. She's awaiting my return to tell her what the doctor says about Hayate."  
  
Finally reaching the Emergency room, Hayate was handed over to specialists. A nurse came by to the group telling them that they will be taking an X-Ray of Hayate's chest to check for congestion of the lungs. "Until the doctors are finished," the nurse stated, "You should all wait here. It could take awhile."  
  
After watching the nurse withdraw herself, Kei asked the Awayuki's, sighing with annoyance, "Alright…you wouldn't tell us when we were leaving for the hospital…and you would tell us when we were running to the Emergency room…so can you please explain it to us-"  
  
"NOW!" Goh finished vexingly, "I'm tired of excuses! So tell us-"  
  
"Where is Himeno-neechan?" Shin questioned innocently.  
  
"Why couldn't she come with us?" recommenced Hajime.  
  
Mannen gave Sasame a cold stare, "Tell us, Sasame."  
  
The Liefe Knights turned to Sasame in surprise. Goh inquired, "Sasame…do you know?"  
  
Looking at Kaoru, and then receiving a suttle nod from him, Sasame said, "Yes."  
  
Giving Sasame a harder glare Mannen said, "Well?"  
  
Answering for him, and clutching onto his arm, Takako looked down as she said, "T-there was an accident today…"  
  
"An accident!?" Kei interrogated, shockingly.  
  
Sitting down, Takako revealed her story to the Knights, all of them utterly stunned by the news.  
  
Sniffling, Shin sobbed, "B-but I don't want Himeno-neechan to go!" Running into Goh's arms, he grabbed onto him wailing. "She will not be forgotten…" Goh stammered, trying desperately to stay in control of himself.  
  
"Does Hayate know?" Mannen asked, roughly.  
  
"I'm not sure. I told him, but…by the time this is all over…I'm afraid he might think it was all a dream."  
  
Weeping, Hajime cried, "H-Himeno-neechan…"  
  
Natsure raised her head as she saw a man walk up to them, "Who are you?"  
  
"You are the Awayuki's are you not?" the fellow inquired.  
  
Looking up, teary-eyed, Mawata claimed, "Yes…"  
  
"Hello. I'm Dr.Kirkin, the doctor who will be looking after the young man you brought in, ah…"gazing at the papers held in his hand, "Hayate is his name if I am correct."  
  
Mayune hooked eyes with the doctor, "How is he?"  
  
Shaking his head, Dr.Kirkin replied, "Not good. I took an X-Ray of his chest. All signs point to pneumonia; and a particular serious case of it in fact. Whatever we do next is critical."  
  
"Is he holding up for now, though?" questioned Kaoru, worriedly.  
  
"I'm afraid not. He's got a fever and is very weak. From the chest X- Ray I took, it seems he has heavy chest congestion and it's becoming painfully hard for him to breathe."  
  
Takako stared at him with open eyes, 'Himeno…' she pondered, 'What have I done!?' Crying into Sasame's chest, he held her, "What are you going to do?" Sasame catechized to the physician.  
  
"We're doing the best we can for him now…but if his blood preassure keeps dropping like this…" the MD admitted, trailing off.  
  
Just then, the doors for the waiting room slammed open, "I don't care what you say!" a voice screamed, "I'm going in there!"  
  
Mawata stood up, "It…couldn't be…"  
  
Tears feel from Mayune's eyes, "It isn't…"  
  
A very angry Himeno Awayuki stomped into the room, trying to shake the nurses, who were trying to hold her back, off her, telling her to leave. "Look, I need to see Hayate! I can help if you let-" she stared at everyone, "…me!" she eeped out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright everyone! That's it for now! Expect another update soon ^_^ Have a nice day! 


	10. Chapter 9 ~ The One Who Loves Him

Do You Love Me?  
  
By: Guardian Leen  
  
Written: 4/27/02  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim the rights to Pretear or any of the characters on it.  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Gomen – Sorry  
  
Please gimmie feeback! Do it for the sake of Himeno and Hayate! *grins*  
  
Note: Yay! Another chapter! This chapter just basically sets up the main plotline for next chapter. Be prepared, next chapter will have (what you've all been waiting for) the H+H romance! *sigh* I'm so happy! I'm not sure yet, but the nexy chapter might also be a tear-jerker, depending on the person who read it. Anyway here comes Chapter 9!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do You Love Me? - Chapter 9 – The One Who Loves Him  
  
All eyes were on the figure who had just burst through the door, "H- Himeno!" exclaimed Mawata in shock, as the tears feel from here eyes. Running to her, pushing the nurses away, Mawata wrapped her frail arms around the older girl, "W-what!? How!?" she coughed in between sobs, trying to make sense of what had happened. Himeno, startled at first, looked down at the figure before her. Moving her away and looking into her eyes, Himeno stated, "I'll explain it all later."  
  
Everyone immediately turned to Takako and Sasame with evil glares, "So, she's dead is she?" asked Kei sarcastically.  
  
"Washed away at sea?" Goh repeated in the same sarcastic tone.  
  
Takako and Sasame exchanged glances and asked each other, "Did you plan this!?"  
  
Mannen inquired, impatiently, "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?"  
  
"I'd like to ask the same thing!" grunted Mayune, who had become totally lost on what was going on.  
  
"Something fishy is going on here…and I think," Kaoru thought openly, pointing to the two suspects, "You two have a good explanation for all of this."  
  
Natsue gave them a nasty look, "Yes…please explain yourselves."  
  
Shin and Hajime, who were ignoring what everyone was doing, ran up to Himeno and hugged her, "Yay! Himeno-neechan is back!" they cried.  
  
Himeno was very touched by what everyone was doing to find out what happened to her, but there were more important things to be done right now. Letting go of Shin and Hajime, and moving Mawata to the side, Himeno walked up to the very confused doctor next to her step-mother and asked him, "Where is Hayate?"  
  
Turning up to the young girl next to him, he quizzed, "What exactly is your relation to him?"  
  
She blushed a little as she thought to herself what kind of relationship she had with Hayate, but before she could answer, little Shin commenced, "She's in love with him!"  
  
Himeno stared at the boy in shock, "Eh!?" she screetched, turning a dark shade of red. Looking at her friends and family, she was surprised to see no change in their expressions, "Aren't you the least bit shocked!?" she enquired, embarrassingly.  
  
Everyone shook their heads in a firm 'No,' "We've know for a long time now." Natsue confessed.  
  
Himeno, who had been so caught up in embarrassment, forgot why she was even there in the first place. She pleased to the doctor, "Please! Tell me where Hayate is!"  
  
Dr.Kirkin replied, "He is in room H-129, if you would like to see him, please follow me."  
  
Takako walked over to Himeno, "Himeno…" she trailed off, whispering, "Is…is that why you blew our cover?"  
  
Himeno gazed down, "Gomen, Takako. I know you were countling on me, but-" then Takako embraced Himeno. She sighed, "You're too nice for your own good, Himeno!"  
  
The young Pretear smiled at her, then said to the group, "Let's hurry and get to Hayate's room!" As she began to follow the doctor, she thought, 'Hayate…you can't go…not before…not before I've told you yet!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter 9! Starting next chapter…the romance begins! I hope to have another update soon! Later! 


	11. Chapter 10 ~ The Return of White Pretear

Do You Love Me?  
  
By: Guardian Leen  
  
Written: 5/9/02  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear.  
  
It would be most appreciated if you R+R for this story!  
  
Note: I will still continue the story, but chapters might be a bit slow because I am now in a play, Grease, in which I have a leading role (Miss Lynch)! Yay for me! The only thing is that I won't have lots of time to update, but I'll try to continue whenever I can! Thanks a bunch everyone!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do You Love Me? - Chapter 10 – The Return of White Pretear  
  
Dr.Kirkin directed Himeno and the others to Hayate's room. It seemed to take hours walking down the winding passages-left, right, right, left, Himeno couldn't stand the waiting. "This is torture!' she sighed as every step she took pierced through her heart like a knife.  
  
"We're here." Stated the MD, opening the door to room H-129 and allowing the group to step in. Himeno raced inside, rushing to the un- conscience Hayate's side, placing her hands on his chest, 'I can't believe this…' she thought, tears forming in her eyes as she watched him.  
  
When the doctor began to walk through the door after the party, Himeno suddenly stood up, pushing him out of the room, locking the door. "Himeno!? What are you-!?" Takako began, but didn't continue when Himeno walked back over to where Hayate lay, kneeling next to him. Sasame observed the IV and other miscellaneous machines hooked up to Hayate and warned, Himeno…his blood preassure is decreasing steadily…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dr.Kirkin banged on the door to his patient's room repeatedly, "Darn it!" he hissed. Pulling out a walkie-talkie, he said into it, "This is Dr.Kirkin. I need some backup in the H-Wing…" he paused, "NO, I will NOT hold for a while! W-wait!" and with that he was cut off, "Damn hospital security…" he thought, leaning against the door, awaiting help.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Looking into Hayate's closed eyes, Himeno's own eyes watered, boiling over in a flood of tears, 'Hayate…'  
  
Takako, who was standing near Sasame, stared at the young woman crying at her loved ones bedside. Tears began to form in her eyes as well, 'This…this is all my fault! If it weren't for me…' her mind screamed , 'None of this would have happened!' Takako began to fail her arms about, uncontrollably, "This is all my fault!" she shouted. Sasame latched onto her, ceasing her movements. She turned around, holing onto Sasame as she wept.  
  
The young Pretear, still by Hayate's side, took his hand in her own, 'I'm sorry, Hayate…so sorry…' her tears began to drip onto his hand, 'If…if only I could have told you! Hayate, you can't die before you know how I feel…before I even know your own feelings!' Himeno's mind raced.  
  
Goh took another glance at the machines attached to Hayate's arm, "Not good. We have to do something!" he yelled to Kei.  
  
Kei nodded, "…But…What can we do?"  
  
Himeno squeezed Hayate's hand tighter, "Hayate!" she whispered. Suddenly, a bright light enveloped her, blinding everyone within the room.  
  
Mayune peeked her eye open when the light dimmed and glanced at the site before her, "H-Himeno!?"  
  
Mawata soon followed her sister's actions and looked up, "Again!?" she exclaimed in shock as her eyes widened.  
  
Mannen gazed at Himeno, "White Pretear…"  
  
The bunch stared at the White Pretear, holding onto the hand of the one she loved, 'Please…' she begged, 'Please let this work!' Himeno then began to send all of her Liefe to Hayate. As she did this, Sasame glanced at the machines once more, "His blood pressure…it's rising!"  
  
Takako's eyes brightened as she turned to Sasame, "H-he'll be ok?" she asked, hopefully.  
  
"If he gets back a little more Liefe," he replied staring back at her, smiling, "He will be just fine."  
  
Sending Hayate all the Liefe she could give, Himeno looked up and glanced at Kei, wearily, "W…Will he be…alright…now?"  
  
Kei grinned, "He'll be fine now."  
  
"Thank…goodness…" she frailly answered back.  
  
Everyone saighed, "At least we know Hayate will survive." Kaoru said, thankfully.  
  
Sighing, Himeno looked over the bed of her beloved. Spying him, she though, 'Why…why don't you open your eyes?' Sitting next to him on the bed, she leaned over him, becoming lost in her own thoughts as she ignored everyone in the room, 'Hayate…I wish I sould tell you how I feel…but,' she moved in closer, 'I can at least show you…' trailing her thoughts off, she brushed her lips against his, 'Please wake up…' she pleaded in her mind, '…I love you…'  
  
The pair of eyes below her began to open slightly. Seeing a blurred image above him, he slowly whispered as Himeno levitated from him, "H…Himeno…?" Before he could say anything else, he fainted from exhaustion.  
  
'Thank…you…' she smiled, then fainted to the floor, returning to her normal self.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I thought that was a very long chapter! Probably the longest! Anyway, from here on things will move into place. End of Chapter 10 and hope to see a whole bunch of good reviews! Laterz! 


	12. Chapter 11 ~ Another Chance?

Do You Love Me?  
  
By: Guardian Leen  
  
Written: 5/28/02  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear. Please don't sure me.  
  
Plleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaasssse gimmie feeback!  
  
Note: Hi everyone! Well…I took some time out of my *extremely* busy week and updated! My friend LAUREN kept nagging me and nagging me about continuing on with the fanfiction, so I finally gave in and wrote a little bit! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do You Love Me? - Chapter 11 – Another Chance?  
  
"Him-…"  
  
Hayate…?  
  
"Himen…?"  
  
Hayate…is that you?  
  
"Himeno?"  
  
Sparkling crimson eyes opened at the sound of her name, "Hayate?" Himeno questioned, observing the blurry figure towering over her.  
  
"No…" the voice softened.  
  
Becoming fully aware of her surroundings, she looked closely at the person. "Goh?" Himeno inquired, wearily.  
  
"Yeah…" he replied, "Are you alright?"  
  
Himeno sat up immediately, rubbing her neck, 'What…happened before?' she asked herself, beginning to recall what happened to her.  
  
Kaoru walked over to his daughter, "Himeno, you took quite a fall after you saved Hayate…"  
  
Her eyes widened and turned to the group, "Hayate!" she exclaimed in fear. Himeno looked over at Hayate's peacefully sleeping form as she sighed, relieved. Smiling, she thought, 'Thank goodness…'  
  
Takako moved Goh aside as she took his place, "Himeno…about…the 'plan'…"  
  
Gazing up at her, Himeno stirred, clutching her hand, "I…I don't think I can go through with it any more!" she cried. Moving over to the side of the bed where Hayate lay, she continued, "Because to this…this 'plan,' Hayate was the victim of an aweful mistake I made! I can't take this much longer!"  
  
Sasame couln't stand seeing her like this, "Himeno! This wasn't your fault!" he said sternly, kneeling down to her, "It was Hayate's own foolish error that this happened to him. He was the one out in the rain. If he were smart enough to find shelter he wouldn't have-"  
  
"-But if I had only brought him that asprin like I was supposed to-" Himeno interrupted, rising.  
  
"-It wouldn't have helped him much anyway." Kei ended, simply, reading a medical book on the other side of the room.  
  
"WHAT!?" Himeno asked, surprised.  
  
Kei closed his book, holding it up in the air for all to see, "It says right here that asprin will either have no effect for an pneumonia at all, or it will just lower the fever a little, which probably wouldn't have helped Hayate very much anyway." He stated, bluntly.  
  
Himeno stood there, speatdropping (Anime style! :D ) as the whole room became quiet.  
  
Mentally kicking herself, she noted, "I REALLY am an idiot!"  
  
Coming up to her, Sasame placed a hand on her shoulder, "There was nothing any of us could have done, Himno. Now…the only question left unanswered is…Are you sure you don't want to go through with the 'plan' anymore?"  
  
As Himeno began to speak, Mawata said, "Do it!"  
  
Baffled, Himeno looked at her step-sister, "What!?"  
  
"Do it!" Mawata repeated. Walking over to her, she said, quietly, "Himeno…I know thius might seem a little farfetched for me to say, but…I believe that this could be the one thing that will bring both you and Hayate together!"  
  
"I think so too!" Mayune stated proudly.  
  
"And I as well!" cheered Takako.  
  
Natsue and Kaoru stepped towards Himeno. Smiling, "We could let you off from school for a little while…" Natsue stated, opening her cell phone and dialing a number. As she talked into it, Kaoru finished for her, "…but you'll have to make all of your work up AND help me with my claywork…" ending with, "…but with a little help from my assistant, Hayate, of course, when he recovers."  
  
Mannen, Hajime, and Shin, who were observing what was happening from next to Goh, chimed together, "Yeah, Himeno-neechan! Let us help!"  
  
Wide-eyed, Himeno watched the confessions of her friends, "I…I…" she trailed off.  
  
Takako took Himeno's hands in her own, "C'mon! Everyone's rooting for you!" she urged, "I'll even help you spy on him if you want!" her eyes becoming sly.  
  
For the first time that day, Himeno laughed. Laughing openly and free- heartedly, she exclaimed, "Well…if everyone wants me to, I guess I will!"  
  
As everyone cheered and patted Himeno on the back, a soft moan could be heard from the bed.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Himeno whispered, "He's waking up! I've got to get out of here!"  
  
The gang ran out the door in two seconds, not realizing they were knocking down Dr.Kirkin, who was leaning against the door. It was by the time the last person, Sasame, stepped through the door, they realized he was there. Stepping over the doctor, Sasame helped him up, "S-sorry sir!" he apologized.  
  
Dr.Kirkin looked up angrily at Sasame, "What the hell was going on in there?!" he demanded.  
  
Sasame sweatdropped as he said, "Look, I'm sorry, but Hayate has made a miraculous recovery! Go in and see for yourself.  
  
The MD was shocked at what he had heard, "What!?" He opened the door, and found Hayate, a little woozy, but alive and awake. Realizing he was unnoticed by Hayate, he closed the door softly as the doctor said aloud to himself, "It's a miracle."  
  
"Would you mind if I talked with your patient for a moment?" asked Sasame, politely.  
  
"Uh…yeah, sure…" said Dr.Kirkin, still surprised at what happened.  
  
Sasame walked over to Takako before opening the door, "You know what to do." Takako nodded to him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Opening the door, Sasame began to walk into Hayate's chamber, preparing himself for a long, complicated conversation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope everyone liked this chapter of my fic! Please send me somefeed back! It is greatly appreciated! ^_^ Until next time! 


	13. Chapter 12 ~ A Broken Heart

Do You Love Me? By: Guardian Leen Written: 8/8/02 Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear. By the way, for those that don't know, Pretear has been licenced for North American release by ADV Films. All I can say is - THEY BETTER GIVE HAYATE A GOOD VOICE ACTOR!  
  
Feedback would be most appreciated!  
  
Note: Oh my gosh! It's been such a long time! Well, it looks like I'll be much busier than I thought I'd be this summer, so that means less updating. Well, there's some good news though! I know exactly how I'm going to end this fanfic! That also means that I'll be writing faster in order to end the series and move onto the sequel! *sigh* Sorry everyone, once again about the wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do You Love Me? - Chapter 12 - A Broken Heart  
  
Sasame walked through the door as he saw Hayate, staring out the window next to his bed. Careful not to frighten him, he said softly, "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Turning his head slightly, Hayate gazed at him, "A little headache, but not too bad." Bringing a hand to his forehead he proclaimed, "I had the strangest vision."  
  
Sitting down beside his friend, Sasame asked, "What was it?"  
  
Hayate smiled inwardly as he spoke, "I felt the White Pretear standing over me, bringing all my pain to an end."  
  
Taken aback by Hayate's words, Sasame became very careful about what he said. Smiling, he chuckled a bit, "But that was only a dream."  
  
As Hayate heard this, his eyes drooped, and his smile faded quickly, ".I suppose so." Looking out the window again, he asked, "How did I get here? All I remember is waiting in Himeno's room-" but Hayate came to an abrupt halt and blushed furiously, not wanting Sasame to ask questions.  
  
Smiling coyly, Sasame inquired, much to Hayate's dismay, "So, Hayate, what were you doing in Himeno's room, eh?"  
  
Blushing harder, he stammered, "I-It's none of you concern!"  
  
"Of course." Sasame said, still grinning, "Well, all of a sudden you collapsed and we took you here to the hospital for treatment."  
  
"I see." Stated Hayate, blankly. Sitting up slightly he asked, "Where are Himeno and the others?"  
  
Freezing in his current position, Sasame said, "You don't remember.do you?"  
  
Becoming interested, Hayate moved closer to him, "Don't remember what?"  
  
Realizing the plan was working, Sasame placed his hand over his mouth, "I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you this."  
  
Hayate became more stern, "What happened, Sasame?!"  
  
"Hayate.Himeno has.she is." but couldn't find the words to complete his sentence.  
  
Hayate's eyes flew open in an instant, "Himeno!? Is she alright!? What happened to her!?" he shouted in fear, gripping Sasame's shoulders.  
  
Staring him straight in the eye, Sasame exclaimed simply, "She's gone, Hayate."  
  
"What do you mean by 'gone'!?" Hayate angrily inquired.  
  
"She died.yesterday."  
  
Suddenly, it seemed as if time had stopped. There was no sound or movement, ".It's not true. She couldn't have."  
  
"I saw her and Takako earlier earlier yesterday on my way to work.they said they were out to buy aspirin for you. By the time I got back home, Takako informed us all some people came by them, when they were at the docks, and threw Himeno into the water. They were about to do the same with Takako when she hit them both and they ran away. She searched for Himeno, looking for her in the water, but alas, she wasn't found. The police came by with Takako and told us the whole thing."  
  
Sitting there, shocked by the whole story, Hayate said, "It's not true! I know I saw Himeno as the White Pretear. She was the one who healed me! I know it! You're lying!"  
  
Sasame slumped in his chair, "Your in the first stage - Denial."  
  
Growling angrily, "IT'S NOT TRUE!"  
  
Giving Hayate a glare, he began, "Hayate, you just need some time-"  
  
"I don't care what you say! I know what I saw!"  
  
Standing up and walking towards the door, Sasame stated, "The doctor says you can leave in a few days. We'll be back later to check on you." Closing the door behind him, he left Hayate dismayed, and with a broken heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gee, I hope the chapter wasn't too short. Anyway, I feel So bad for Hayate! Awww.Well, we'll see what happens next time! Ja! 


	14. Chapter 13 ~ Confessions

Do You Love Me? By: Guardian Leen Written: 8/15/02 Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear. *sniff* Please don't sue me! -_-  
  
Feedback would be most appreciated! ^_^  
  
Note: Well, loyal fans, I have another chapter up! And so soon after posting Chapter 12 ^^ It's a miracle! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I certainly did ^^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do You Love Me? - Chapter 13 - Confessions  
  
Sitting behind a large evergreen bush, Himeno gazed at the still healing Hayate, sitting near the fountain where she had first met the Liefe Knights, "It's been 3 days since he returned from the hospital.and he still hasn't said anything." Reaching into her small bag, Himeno pulled out a cookie, ".Nor has his expression changed.and all I can do is sit here and watch him suffer." Taking a bite out of the cookie, she slumped down onto the ground, "Why can't he just admit he loves me and get it over with.Why is it so hard.Why?"  
  
After pausing for a moment, tears began to well up in her eyes, "Unless he doesn't love me at all." Himeno spoke in a small, saddened tone. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to rid those thoughts from her mind, only to fall asleep in anguish.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bringing a hand to cup his chin, Hayate watched the fountain and it's surroundings solemnly, 'It's been 5 days since her death.4 of those days which I've known.I still can't believe it's true.' Closing his eyes, he thought sternly, 'It's my fault.I killed her.If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened. I was the one who need the aspirin.And look what it's cost me.and everyone else.I almost lost her once to Saihi, but now.No one can bring her back.This is just like what happened with Takako.' Opening his eyes once more, he thought, 'If only I had a second chance.I would have told her what I felt.what I had felt in my heart all along." Smiling lightly, he began to think of the days when a Pretear was needed and they were fighting Saihi, "Himeno." he murmured. As he laid back in his chair, Hayate became even more lost in thought, "But even if I told her.How would she have reacted? Would she have cared as much for me as I did for her?" His chest began to tighten up as he thought about those worries. Gazing up at the deep, blue sky, Hayate's lonely eyes filled with watery tears. As one solumn tear ran down his cheek, he admitted the one, true feeling he had been trying to hide all this time as he closed his eyes, "I loved her."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yeah, I know it was a little short ^^;; Sorry, but I do have a brand new idea for a twist in the series though! It should be most interesting if everything works out for me ^_^ Till we meet again! 


	15. Chapter 14 The Accidental Overhearing

Do You Love Me? By: Guardian Leen Written: 12/07/02 Disclaimer: Me no own Pretear.  
  
Feedback would be most appreciated! ^_^  
  
Note: I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait! It's been so many months! @_@ I can't press upon you how sorry I am! I've been bugging myself to finish this fanfic for a while, but I've been just so busy and I just haven't had any time to write! Anyway, this chapter should be really long. For everyone's information, this will be the 3rd to last chapter for this fanfiction! W00t~! Then will come it's sequel! XD I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The final confrontation approaches soon! ^.^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do You Love Me? - Chapter 14 - The Accidental Overhearing  
  
A light rain falls. In the dark of the night, a tall, dark-haired man makes his way to the nearby church...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The young, "tulip-headed" girl sits on a bench, reading a small book, "Here I am, back in the church..." Taking a bite out of a cucumber sandwich, which was laying next to her, she sighed, "I wish Takako could have stayed with me longer..." She placed her palm to her forehead, "After the thoughts I had earlier today..." Her mind flashed back to the events of the day, the words, "Unless he doesn't love me at all" ringing in her head countless times. Himeno took another bite out of the sandwich, "If only-"  
  
A rustle could be heard coming from outside, "Oh no, someone's coming!" She grabbed her sandwich, popped it into her mouth, and held on tightly to her book, "Where to hide...Where to hide!?" Catching a glimpse of the pedestal, she ran to it, throwing herself into the sheltered cavity it concealed. The door began to creek open..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The chamber was dark. The young man noticed this as he stepped into the cold church. Fresh water droplets dripped from his long, soaked hair and clothes, for he hadn't been wearing a jacket to protect himself from the downpour. A quiet whisper escaped his lips, "Himeno..."  
  
Crimson eyes snapped open, 'Hayate!?' the girl thought, shockingly, a whisper of a blush creeping over her shadowed face.  
  
Hayate closed the large door behind him, paced up the altar, "Whatever I say here...God will witness...If...She is with God...Please allow her to hear this confession..."  
  
Himeno clasped a hand over her dainty mouth, 'Could he mean me!?' She awaited his next words.  
  
The Knight halted his trek at the pedestal, "I didn't think I could feel such feelings for anyone. After my experience with Takako, I never dreamed I would ever be blessed with one who I could learn to develop feelings for...And to have my feelings hopefully returned..." A soft smile grazed his lips, "But my feelings were returned...And I believe she cared for me as well..."  
  
His hand dropped into a tight fist, "Only...I, being the coward I was, could never admit to myself that I..." Before he spoke too soon, he chose his words very carefully, "That I...cared for her. And now, because of me, she's...gone. I let her slip away from me when she was just within my grasp all along." Hayate let bitterness and resentment cross over his soul as he ranted onwards, spilling out his emotions in a whirl of incoherent thoughts, "If I hadn't been a fool, she would still be with me right now...Perhaps she would have returned those feelings if I had only had a chance to tell them to her again."  
  
By this time, Himeno's eyes spilled over in a waterfall of tears; anguish, fear, love, happiness, and depression flew over her mind in a wild parade, 'Hayate!'  
  
"In the Lord's name...Please allow a foolish man's message to reach her, for perhaps I...Perhaps we...Could be at peace with each other from now on...I want her to know that...I will never have these feelings same feelings for another." With those last words spoken, he stepped back towards the entrance, tracing his eyes over the church's surroundings before closing the door behind him, and trudging through the dark, wet ally out of the room.  
  
As soon as the door slammed shut, Himeno jumped up, staring after him. She was speechless; frozen to her very spot, "I...can't believe it..." The girl paused for moving, bringing a hand to cup her chin, "But...He never actually said he loved me...or even used the word love at all..." a frown appeared on her face, "His 'feelings' could mean anything...He could have meant 'like', 'friendship', 'crush' or even 'love'!" She cursed under her soft breath, "Dammit! He never specified what he meant!" Himeno bit her lip, her eyes glazing over once again, "But...I'm the one that made him so depressed...He's so upset because of me...And now..." Before her thoughts traveled too far, she took control of her emotions, "I better get some shut- eye..." Walking over to a bench, she laied down and closed her eyes, 'Your wrong, Hayate,' she thought before dreaming off, 'It's not your fault...It's mine.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow! ;_; That was so sad! I seriously cried while writing this...The angst is so horrible! *cries* I hope to finish this story soon, otherwise I'll go into a depression myself over their depressions! XP Anyway, next time: The confrontation! Himeno reflects upon the past events up till now. Look for it soon! ^_^ Ja! 


	16. Chapter 15 Heartbreak

Do You Love Me? By: Guardian Leen Written: 12/31/02 Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear, but Hayate is MINE! XP No...Not really. But he is SO cool! XD  
  
Feedback would make we write much, much faster! ^_^  
  
Note: This chapter kinda sucks I guess Let me know what you all think! This is the 2nd to last chapter. I tried to make it as dramatic as I could, I certainly hope it turned out well ^.^ Personally, I think it's so heartbreaking, thus the title of the chapter ;_;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do You Love Me? - Chapter 15 - Heartbreak  
  
A cloudy day arises in Awayuki city, followed by a rainy sunset...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bright ruby eyes of Himeno Awayuki open to the start of a late day, "Urg...What time is it?" Glancing at her watch slightly, she sighs, "Almost noon..." Rising, the young woman brings a hand up to wipe her eyes, feeling the dry tears from last night's encounter, "Hayate..." She picks up her bag, reaching for a comb to brush her thin hair, "I think I'll...Go for a walk..." Himeno pushes some loose strands of hair out of her face, 'Despite Takako's protests...I need some fresh air...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Skipping along a wooded road filled with flowers, animals, trees and streams, the "tulip-headed" girl holds a small item, known as a kendama, playing with it while immersed deep in thought, 'The park...My family owns so much property, I don't even think anyone will find me..." Himeno slows down slightly, walking more quietly, "Why...Why did I go through so much trouble for him...? put everything on the line, with help from everyone I hold dear. Is it worth it...? If...If he cares for me as he claims he does...Why didn't he tell me in the first place? Was he too shy...Or embarrassed? It all came to this..." She stops at a small bench, laying the kendama down in her lap and placing her hands atop it, "This plan...This plan I conjured up for his confession. Why do I feel...As if it were all for naught?" Closing her eyes, a flourish of images appeared within her mind. Those of Hayate. Countless times of sacrifice, protection, and comfort, "Yet why...?" she whispered softly  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Without realizing it, the young Himeno drifted off, "Eh...I seem to be doing this a lot lately..." Bringing herself up, she takes the kendama, putting it into her pocket, pacing towards no exact destination, "Dammit!" she finally exclaimed, punching forcefully, a nearby tree, "Why are my thoughts filled only of him! Can't I just forget about him? I don't understand why I'm always...Erg..." Leanding back against the wood, she kit her head repeatedly on it, "Damn! Damn! Damn!" Sliding her back down the bark, she felt tears falling from her delicate face, "The heart it such a fickle thing." Suddenly, she noticed drops of water appearing from the sky, the cloudy sunset dulled. Standing up, she wound her arms around her, "It's times like this I wish I knew the day's forecast!" She ran, knowing not of the direction of the church. The cold, wet drizzle soaked her clothes and body, chilling her to the bone, "I can't stand it...I just can't..." her eyes glazed, overflowing with grief, sweat and rain beading down her forehead, "I feel like I'm going crazy...If something doesn't happen soon, I'll...!" Himeno gazed up slightly, revealingthe church in front of her path, "Convinient..." the girl thought wearily. She reached the door. Placing a frail hand on it, she whispered, "The questions I ask will probably never be answered. And Hayate...Does not love me. End of story. Somehow I'll find a way to clear this all up..." Opening the door, she walked in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Himeno passed through the walkway, she heard a small rustle. She looked up. Standing before her was a tall, dark, man; his back towards her, seeming to be praying, 'Is that...' He turn around swiftly, 'Hayate!?' His eyes were fixed on her wide, "H-Himeno!?" Being unable to move, the flustered woman was frozen to the spot with shock, 'Oh my god...This is the end...!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So what do you think, ya'll? ^^ Heartbreaking enough for ye? XP I think that was a pretty sufficient cliffhanger! Anyway, next time, in the last and final chapter of Do You Love Me?: The confrontation of Himeno and Hayate! Hayate realizes Himeno is alive, but.How will he react? And will he finally admit his feelings for her, and vice versa with Himeno? Tune in soon for the next chapter! XD 


	17. Chapter 16 Reunion of the Heart

Do You Love Me? By: Guardian Leen Written: 12/31/02 Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear, but Hayate is MINE! XP No...Not really. But he is SO cool! XD  
  
Feedback would be awesome if you wouldn't mind commenting!  
  
Note: I have finally, after almost a year of working on this story, completed it. Look at the end of the chapter for more notes on the production and a preview of the new sequel! XD I hope you enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do You Love Me? - Chapter 16 - Reunions of the Heart  
  
Bewilderment and surprise flutter in the hearts of those in despair...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A tall, young woman stands at the entrance of a former church, frozen breathlessly to the spot at which she arrived, "H-Himeno!?" asks an unsure visitor, slowly rising from his previous kneeling position, 'Hayate!?' Himeno ponders, 'H-He's found me! Oh my god...This is the end...!' The girl backed up against the door, 'No...' pleading tenderly, 'Don't let it end like this!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hayate gazed up at a farmiliar face, though one he had grieved over for the past few days. His pupils dilated with confusion and incoherent notions, 'Is it...really her...!?' Without a second thought in his mind, he flew out of the darkness, enveloping the girl in his warm embrace, 'Is she real...?' He placed his head atop her shoulder, 'She's here...with me...Himeno's alive..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Himeno found large arms engulfing her, her face meeting his chest and taking in his scent. A heated blush swept across the red head. She could feel his tender heart beating against hers. The lady smiled for but a brief moment, when hot tears streamed down her flushed features once more, remembering her current situation. Hiccups arised in her throat as Himeno sniffled louder. She noted his clothing: The creamy color of his lengthy jacket, hiding his navy blouse and dark jeans. Bringing her hands away from her sides, she strained to push him away, her eyes squinted and bloodshot, 'I...I just can't...!' Her mind was aflutter with excitement and betrayal, and was shocked when he wound his arms around her once more. The Pretear bit her lip; salty water droplets escaping from her eyes, "I-" she began, her body uncooperative with her views, "I'm sorry...I-" Himeno trembled uncontrollably, coughing and sobbing in between phrases that seemed like nonsense to Hayate, "We-I mean-I...I wanted to-All I ever wished-Can you understand that-" She gave up. All attempts of communication had failed up until this point. Pressing her palm against him she pleaded, "Let me go, Hayate. Let me go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was alive. Real. Living, But how? He didn't need know. All that mattered was that Himeno was here, with him, at this very moment in time. Suddenly, he managed to comprehend her words, "Let me go, Hayate. Let me go." The man immediately released her from his grasp, a little dazed and frowning slightly, but never once taking his sight of her, His mouth dropped as he watched her frail frame tremble, trying desperately to explain herself. As he was about to bombard her with questions, one of her own escaped her lips, "Hayate...Do you love me?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her gaze never met his, fearful that rejection would be plastered on his gaze. It was a simple sentence, requiring a 'yes' or 'no' answer, 'Oh, but if it were only that simple...' she hoped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hayate was glued to his position, mortified at her remark. He placed a hand quickly over his mouth, blushing furiously, 'I could never tell her out in the open how I feel, could I?' The man looked up, watching her breathe in and out nervously, catching quickly her flustered face. Smiling inwardly for but a moment, he came closer towards her, putting on a serious expression.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She tilted her head upwards; coming face-to-face with the one she adored, "Himeno..." he spoke breathlessly, as if he were made to say her name. Her heart soared, but carefully watched as he spoke, stepping nearer, "I don't understand what happened...How you 'died,' and suddenly returned. I don't understand what twist of fate brought you to me...And how I found you...you. Out of everyone in this vast, wide world, I found you. But...What I do know is...When you were gone, I was in complete and total agony, my will to live left my body, everything...seemed meaningless without you, Himeno." The girl blushed again slightly, remembering the pain she caused him. Hayate crept closer towards her face, bringing a hand to cup her reddened cheek and wiping the tears away softly with his thumb, "Now you are here, Himeno, right before my very eyes. I can see you, touch you and feel you. You're alive. And I still don't know why, though it matters little. What I know...Is that I..." He couldn't bring himself to say the words as he embraced her tightly once more, overflowing with emotion. Himeno felt her eyes well up again as she heard the pounding of rain outside become louder, "I...I can't live without you anymore, Himeno. Ou came into my life like a flash, and slowly worked your way into my heart." He placed a free hand atop her head, "I need you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The young woman's face eased, melting deeper into his hug, 'He never said it, but...' a smile spread across her, 'It must have taken so much for him to say that alone...Perhaps it's more difficult that I imagined it would be for Hayate to admit his feelings to me...Ah well, what he said will suffice.' Himeno smirked to herself before falling into the man's arms, "Himeno!?" he asked with caution, holding her gently, 'She appears to have...fainted?' He chuckled a bit as he laied her down on the ground, 'Same old Himeno...' pressing a hand to her forehead, he leaned over, prepared to make sure she was alright. As he came down closer, her sparkling eyes shone up at him, greeting him with an ever-brighter grin. Hayate gazed at her, shocked for a moment, but before he could realize the situation, he felt himself pinned to the floor by an ever-cheerful Himeno, grasping onto him; her arms winding around his neck. He looked at her in disbelief, hearing a long-awaited confession from her delicate mouth, "I love you!" Himeno shouted in joy, with all her heart. Surprisingly, she felt him surround her as well, embracing her body tightly. The girl never thought she could be more delighted than she was now. A pair of lips grazed her ear as she heard softly, "I love you...Himeno Awayuki." She as wrong.  
  
END  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah well everyone! This brings us to the end of our tale. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. But wait! The story's not over! Just wait until the sequel. Why would there have to be a sequel you ask? I'll give you a hint. There is something wrong with this picture that is hidden from mere eyes, but makes sense once you think about it. This goes for Takako and Sasame as well. Don't know what it is? You won't have to worry 'cause it'll be up soon! Please review my fanfiction! ^^ Comments, questions and ideas are always welcome! As said earlier, I want to thank all the loyal fans for reading this fic from the beginning and for all your support and dedication. I urge you all to continue reading the sequel, for this will get much more interesting! Coming to ff.net soon! Thanks a bunch, and it's been fun so far! Bye! 


End file.
